Random Movie Recasting
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: What happens if you put DW Characters in movies?
1. Chapter 1

**Random Movie Recasting**

**Director's assistant: I have a good idea!**

**Director: What?**

**Assistant: Remake some movies with DW Characters!**

**Director: Weird but, GOOD!**

**Idea: THE A-TEAM 2010**

* * *

**The A-Team 2010 (Opening Scene after title)**

**Sima Zhao as Face**

**Dian Wei as B.A.**

**Guan Xing as Murdock**

**Wang Yuanji as Sosa**

**Guan Ping and Ling Tong as Bodyguards**

* * *

The cast looks at the script

Guan Xing: What the hell? I'm a psychotic pilot?!

Sima Zhao: I got the good role? Lucky me!

* * *

80 missions later... At the camp:

Guan Xing: Zhao, you want napalm or nuke? (By a stove wearing an apron)

Sima Zhao: Nuke it. Nuke it! (Relaxing with only his pants and shades on)

(Guan Xing grabs a shotgun shell and pours gunpowder in the stove)

Dian Wei: Xing, burn the hell of that... (Near a motorcycle also with shades on)

(Guan Xing flips a patty as a harmless explosion occurs from the stove)

Dian Wei: Like it was damned.

Sima Zhao: Would've burned the whole place down buddy.

(A helicopter is flying overhead)

Guan Xing: You want secret sauce? (About to pour vinegar)

Sima Zhao: No, no no no

(Guan Xing starts tasting the vinegar)

Dian Wei: The secret's out: You're crazy. Everybody knows that.

Sima Zhao: No one can do a good marinade like you can, Xing. THough I got paralyzed the last time I ate that.

Guan Xing: It's only partial paralysis.

(Wang Yuanji is talking through the radio while walking with Guan Ping and Ling Tong. She approaches Sima Zhao)

Wang Yuanji: Lieutenant.

Sima Zhao: Sorry. Am I supposed to call you Lieutenant back?

Wang Yuanji: No, you're supposed to call me Captain.

Sima Zhao: Captain. Captain?... (Starts idle chatter with her, making Ling Tong smirk at Guan Ping)

(Guan Xing shows Dian Wei a sock puppet from behind the motorcycle)

Guan Xing (As the sock puppet) Would you like some pork?

Dian Wei: If I break every bone in your hand, can you still do that?

* * *

**Director: Nice work people!**

**Guan Xing: This patty is delicious!**

**Guan Ping: Brother, Are you supposed to eat that?**

* * *

**Author's notes: So my idea came from another one like this except with Disney movies (with music). I thought of this in school: DW Characters in other movies (That I was able to watch)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Guan Ping: (Wearing a business outfit) Can I say one thing? This is dumb.**

**Director: Well you have to be my assistant because Dian Wei accidentally smacked my previous one in the face.**

**Guan Ping: Well how are we supposed to find people worthy of this role? (Holds up picture of Spy Kids 4)**

**Director: Well, we'll just improvise**

* * *

**Spy Kids 4 (Sort of ending scene)**

**Zhang Chunhua as Marissa**

**Sima Yi as Wilbur**

**Sima Zhao as Cecil**

**Wang Yuanji as Rebecca**

**Zhang Bao as Juni**

**Xing Cai as Carmen (Simply imagine Xing Cai if she were older than Zhang Bao)**

**Xu Shu as Tick Tock**

**Sima Yan as Spybaby (I have no idea what i'm thinking already)**

**Yue Jin as Argonaut (What?)**

**Sun Ce, Zhao Yun, Xu Huang and Deng Ai as OSS guys**

**Ma Chao, Jia Xu, Zhou Tai, Wen Yang and Yuan Shao as Tick Tock minions.**

* * *

**Sima Zhao: So I have to act like Yuanji is my sister?**

**Director: Yes.**

**Guan Ping: Sir, this is quite a big cast. And Xing Cai is younger than Zhang Bao.**

**Director: Like I said, we're improvising.**

**Yue Jin: Why am I a dog?**

**Guan Ping: Also, why are we putting Sima Yan in there? In the movie, the baby was a girl. Yan is a boy.**

**Director: I don't care. ACTION!**

* * *

(Xu Shu comes in holding a necklace with a gem in it. He is also wearing goggles.)

Xu Shu: (In TT's high pitched voice) You think you stopped me? You stopped nothing. We're just going to keep doing this over and over until I get what I want! Because this time, time... (Swings the necklace and goes back into his normal voice) is on my side.

(Sima Yi rappels down and cuffs Xu Shu)

Sima Yi: Yeah. Hard time.

(Ma Chao, Jia Xu, Zhou Tai, Wen Yang and Yuan Shao jump to the back but Sima Yi knocks them out in one punch)

Xu Shu: Lucky punk! (He gets taken away by OSS guys)

(Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji go to Sima Yi)

Sima Zhao: How did you find us?

Sima Yi: I'm your father. And we're going to make time.

Zhang Chunhua: That's very heroic.

(Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua approach each other slowly)

Sima Yi: So...

Zhang Chunhua: So...

Sima Yi: So you're a spy.

Zhang Chunhua: Yeah. I'm a spy.

Sima Yi: And I'm a spy hunter. (Holds Chunhua close, making her blush slightly) Gotcha.

(They kiss and have a group hug with Zhao and Yuanji)

Wang Yuanji: Now this is family time.

(Xing Cai and Zhang Bao approach them)

Xing Cai: Bao and I have decided to become co-leaders for the new Spy Kids program.

Zhang Bao: We're going to need some new recruits with creativity and heads up thinking.

Xing Cai: Zhao, Yuanji

Zhang Bao: And of course, Spybaby.

(They turn to Sima Yan and Yue Jin)

Yue Jin: Kid's got a surprise for you.

(Yan stands up)

Sima Yi: Baby's first steps.

Yue Jin: You're more impressed by a kid standing up than a dog that can talk?

(Xu Shu escapes the OSS guys. Everyone turns to his direction. Yan suddenly trips Xu Shu and prevents his escape.)

Xing Cai: (Almost laughs)

Zhang Bao: Nice!

Zhang Chunhua: Oh! Baby's first bad guy!

Sima Yi: Wow.

Zhang Bao: (Turns back) Well, you don't have to start them too young.

* * *

**Guan Ping: What happened, Xu Shu?**

**Xu Shu: I couldn't keep up that stupid voice.**

**Director: That was good! Bravo! Bravo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Guan Ping: I've got something!**

**Director: What is it?**

**Guan Ping: Ok...**

* * *

**Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (Coronation)  
**

**Zhao Yun as Aragorn**

**Zhou Yu as Legolas**

**Zhuge Liang as Gandalf**

**Sun Shang Xiang as Arwen**

**Xiahou Ba as Gimli**

**Ma Chao as Faramir**

**Wang Yi as Eowyn**

**Sun Jian as Elrond**

**Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Ma Dai and Jiang Wei as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin**

**Generics and Peasants as the Crowd**

* * *

**Director: This is the worst cast you just made.**

**Guan Ping: What? It's my first one!**

**Ma Chao: I don't think I should be in the same set as Wang Yi.**

**Wang Yi: I agree with him. Why us?**

**Guan Ping: I was going to go for Sun Quan and Lian Shi but, they're shopping right now.**

**Ma Chao: Well these outfits are dumb. And your decision is also dumb.**

**Xiahou Ba: Remind me again why I have a fake beard?**

**Director: Your character is a dwarf and you're kinda short. Screw talking! Let's get this over with!**

* * *

(Zhuge Liang mounts the crown on Zhao Yun)

Zhuge Liang: Now come the days of the king.

(Zhao Yun faces the crowd. The crowd cheers.)

Zhao Yun: The day is not one by one man, but to all.

(He starts singing something I (the author) don't even understand. He walks down the carpet (or whatever). He meets Zhou Yu. He notices Sun Shang Xiang in a veil accompanied b Sun Jian.)

(Zhao Yun and SSX kiss as the crowd celebrates.)

(They walk through the crowd to find Guan Xing and co. bowing to them)

Zhao Yun: You bow to no one.

(Everyone bows towards Guan Xing and co.)

* * *

**Ma Chao: I barely did anything there!**

**Wang Yi, Xiahou Ba and Sun Jian: Us too!**

**Director: Well that was well done by everyone regardless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guan Ping: Boss!**

**Director: Yes?**

**GP: I've got a new idea!**

**Director: Well, I hope it's better than the last one you made.**

* * *

**Curse of the Black Pearl (Sort of ending scene)**

**Jia Xu as Jack Sparrow**

**Cao Pi as Will Turner**

**Zhen Ji as Elizabeth Swan**

**Yuan Shao as Governor Weatherby Swan**

**Yuan Xi as Commodore Norrington (No model? IMAGINE!)**

**Dian Wei as the Executioner**

**Lu Su as the guy who reads the crimes (I have no idea how I should even call them)**

**Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sima Zhao, Wen Yang, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Xu Huang and Zhang Liao as the guards**

**Zhu Rong, Xiahou Ba, Zhang Fei and Generics as Black Pearl crew**

* * *

**Director: This is a huge ass cast.**

**Dian Wei: I feel like I'm wearing underwear on my face here.**

**Zhen Ji: This outfit is quite revealing**

**Cao Pi: (eye twitches) You...look...lovely, my dear.**

**Guan Ping: I almost considered putting in Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang but...screw it!**

**Director: Action!**

* * *

**(Jia Xu is about to get hanged. Lu Su is carrying a scroll while talking**

**Lu Su: Jia Xu, you are guilty of the following crimes...(continues talking)**

**Jia Xu: (muttering) It's Captian Jia Xu...**

**Lu Su: ...Poaching, Rape, Arson...(continues talking)**

**(Cao Pi pushes through the crowd. Dian Wei pulls the lever but Cao Pi threw a sword at the base of the platform, preventing Jia Xu from getting hanged. He pushes Dian Wei into a group of guards. The duo attempt to escape and using the discared rope, deal with three of the guards. They get cornered near the top of the walls afterwards.)**

**Yuan Shao: We gave you clemency and this is how you repay us? He's a pirate!**

**Cao Pi: And a good man.**

**Zhen Ji: Father, my heart lies with Cao Pi. (Silence for a few seconds)**

**Jia Xu: (Goes on the top of the walls.) Well, on this day, you shall remember this day as the day that...**

**(Falls off the walls. He swims towards the Black Pearl where Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ba give him a pirate hat.)**

**Zhu Rong: Captain, the ship is yours.**

**(Okay so, on this part, I have no idea what Jack said in this part so let's go back to Cao Pi and Yuan Shao)**

**Yuan Xi: Well, we should go.**

**Sun Ce: But what about Jia Xu?**

**Yuan Xi: Well, I suppose we could give him a good day's head start.**

**(The guards and Yuan Xi left)**

**Yuan Shao: Well, I suppose this is where your heart lies. He is a blacksmith after all.**

**Zhen Ji: No, (takes off Cao Pi's hat) he's a pirate.**

**(Yuan Shao leaves the scene, smiling. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji share a long kiss.)**

* * *

**Director: Well, that's a rap, people!**

**Sima Zhao: Why are they still there?**

**Everyone noticed Cao Pi and Zhen Ji still making out.**

**Guan Ping: I say we get those two a room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**VR: It's been a while, right? Let's do another one!**

**Guan Ping: Yes, sir!**

* * *

Smosh Dixon Cider Music Video

**Sima Shi as Anthony**

**Sima Zhao as Ian**

* * *

**VR: Who's gonna be the dancers?**

**Guan Ping: I dunno.**

**VR: Zuo Ci! Make phantoms of these dancers! (Flashes Dixon Cider music video at him.)**

**In an instant, clones of the four dancers pop out.**

**VR: Finally. ACTION!**

* * *

**SZ: Sometimes, you have bad days; (SZ boringly sitting on a bench with Wang Yuanji)**

**SS: Days where you think nothing can bring you up; (SS boringly sitting with Zhang Chunhua, Sima Yi and Guan Yinping)**

**SZ: But if you got a girl, you got nothing to worry about.**

**SS: Just listen here, and we'll tell you just what's up...**

**SZ: Grab your girl and have some Dixon Cider. (SZ pours cider on Yuanji)**

**SS: And show your love with your Dixon Cider. (Yuanji enjoys it)**

**SZ: And fill her full with lots of Dixon Cider,**

**Both: In her mouth hole, flowing down inside her!**

**SS: Then her grab her grandma. Get some Dixon Cider. (SS pours cider on Zhang Chunhua)**

**SZ: Too old to handle all the Dixon Cider. (Sima Yi's jaw drops and the food in his mouth falls back on his plate)**

**SS: And show your family your Dixon Cider,**

**Both: In her mouth hole, flowing down inside her!**

**SZ: You might not get it yet so I'm gonna tell you again.**

**SS: Hey, hey, ho.**

**SZ: Then you can shout it out and go tell all of your friends.**

**SS: Hey, hey, ho.**

**SZ: I love Dixon Cider, and I will, until the day that I die.**

**SS: Ooooooooooh.**

**SZ: I would even choose it over... (Completely confused)**

**I guess...pie? (SS shrugs)**

**SS: It makes me feel so good. I wanna have more Dixon Cider (SS celebrating on the grass with jars of cider.)**

**If I don't get enough, I'll beg and plead (SS is shown begging on the street for more cider)**

**'cause girl, you know just what I need.**

**SZ: I'm on a mission for some Dixon Cider.**

**SS: If your girl don't want it then you best go hide her. (Cai Wenji is running into her house)**

**SZ: 'Cause I find her give her Dixon Cider. (SZ barges in with a jar of cider.)**

**Both: Push, shove it all down inside her. (SZ pours cider at Cai Wenji. She enjoys it.)**

**SZ: Make her thirst for the Dixon Cider. (SS makes a face and Guan Yinping gets on the table)**

**SS: Put it on a string so I can ride her. (SS rides Yinping like a horse while she reaches for a jar of cider on a string)**

**Both: Can't wait to put it all inside her.**

**SS (in a more gangster voice): DIXON CIDER!**

**I was thirteen when I had my first Dixon Cider.**

**I had so much that when I talk, I would slur.**

**Parents didn't like it. There was nothing they could do.**

**Then my mama tried it. She started slurring too.**

**My dad said "No more Dixon Cider till you're older!" I said "Hell no!"**

**So I rolled him over with a boulder**

**Now my ass is stuck in this crappy foster care...**

**Can anyone save me from this killer bear? (A guy in a bear costume pounces on him. SZ in a child costume caught a disembodied hand. Cue fake kid scream)**

**SS: It don't matter who you are. White, Black, Asian or Hispanic.**

**SZ: There's no need to panic. You know that s***'s organic.**

**SS: If you don't get enough, it can make you go nuts.**

**SZ: Grab your Dixon Cider, wash it down with doughnuts. (SZ has donuts on both hands and in his mouth)**

**SS: Grab your girl and get some Dixon Cider.**

**SZ: Sweet, sweet love you will provide her.**

**SS: Fill her full with lots of Dixon Cider.**

**Both: In her mouth hole flowing down inside her.**

**SZ: Then shower her with Dixon Cider.**

**SS: With all your clothes on that's what I prefer. (Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua start acting weirdly while SS pours more Dixon Cider on Yinping)**

**SZ: Show your love with Dixon Cider. (SZ pours more cider on Yuanji and Sun Ce in a cop outfit)**

**Both: Push and shove it all down inside her.**

**SS: So it's a deal and we hope you understand.**

**SZ: We want the whole world with Dixon Cider in its hand.**

**SS: If you're wondering what this song is really all about,**

**Both: We're talking 'bout shoving p****es in your mouth!**

**YEAH!**

* * *

Sima Shi: Seriously? A cider commercial is a d*** joke?

They notice Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua making out on the table.

Sima Zhao: I guess cider can make you drunk.

* * *

**I saw something like this. I just tried to complete it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Again, all credits go to Koei and the people who made every movie mentioned**

* * *

VR: With all the awesome movies I watched, I think let's do some more!

Guan Ping: Do them all until we can't anymore!

VR: As long that it's not that crazy idea of Ma Chao and Wang Yi in that modern version of Romeo and Juliet I watched years ago!

Ma Chao: I'm fine in the same set with her as long as we're NOT making love.

Wang Yi: I practically agree with him.

VR: Really now? I watched DW7 Empires videos of you two falling in love. Wanna see it?

Both (plus Guan Ping): NO!

VR: It won't really convince you two anyway.

* * *

Prince of Persia: Sands of Time (After Battle of Alamut - Meeting Tamina, Altered Timeline)

Sun Quan as Dastan

Taishi Ci as Garsiv

Sun Ce as Tus

Lianshi as Tamina

Han Dang as Nizam

Zhou Yu as Bis

* * *

Guan Ping: What kind of cast is this, sir?

VR: You'll see, lover boy.

Han Dang: Finally! My chance to shine!

VR: You're the guy that's gonna get killed.

Han Dang: I don't care! I just want to be recognized.

Sun Quan: Why am I the adopted guy?

Taishi Ci: I'm not even related to Lords Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

Zhou Yu: Sun Quan and Lianshi aren't gonna kiss?

VR: There wasn't one in this scene. I wish there was. Never mind. Action!

* * *

(Sun Quan holding the dagger as soldiers began gathering up the civilians)

Zhou Yu: (Carrying a sword and shield and wearing armor runs to Sun Quan) Lord Sun Quan! Lord Sun Quan.

Sun Quan: Zhou Yu? You're here!

Zhou Yu: Of course I'm here. (Sees dagger for a while then faces Sun Quan) Our men have surrounded the palace. Battle is over.

Sun Quan: Not yet.

(Trumpet sounds. Sun Quan pushes through the crowd of soldiers)

Sun Quan: Wait! Wait! Brave soldiers, we have been deceived into attacking this holy city! This place has NO weapon forges!

Sun Ce: Quan! Have you gone mad?!

Sun Quan: I never realized it at first but now I've seen the truth! **(I forgot the lines so I made it up) **It was Lord Han Dang!

Han Dang: Sun Quan has fought hard today, perhaps too hard! He should go down and rest from under this burning sun. Gather his wits!

(Sun Ce, Taishi Ci and the other soldiers laughed)

Sun Quan: Those weapons we found were forgeries! There are no weapons here and you know it! And this spy was hired by you to persuade all of us to invade Alamut!

Han Dang: What is this, Sun Quan? Victor's remorse? You yourself led the attack! Brought us this great triumph!

(CHEERS)

Sun Quan: Well I should never should have let the attack happen. I knew in my heart that it was wrong. It will never be you (Han Dang). You will never be king. You will die in the shadow of a great man.

Taishi Ci: Get him down there before he makes an even bigger fool of himself!

Sun Quan: (Walks to Sun Ce) Ce, father told you this: that a true king does not only consider the advice of the council but always listens to his own heart.

Sun Ce: Father and I were alone. How did you know?

Sun Quan: He knows us. He knows what we are capable of. Just listen to your heart.

Han Dang: He defies your order. He led the attack and he wants to turn back! Sun Ce, take measure here.

(Sun Ce looks at both and after much thought...)

Sun Ce: The spy knows the truth. Find the spy! Bring him to me! We'll hear it all from him! (Soldiers get confused. Sun Quan walks away.)

(Han Dang tries to kill him with a sword. Some soldiers followed suit. Everyone else just watched. Sun Ce wants to help Quan but Taishi Ci holds him back. Quan kills the traitor soldiers but Han Dang attacks him with two sabers, disarming him of his sword but he was thrown over a railing and onto the dirt. Sun Quan walks over to Han Dang)

Sun Quan: You had what every man had ever dreamed: Love, Respect, and Family. But that wasn't enough for you, was it?

(SQ spits and walks away. Drawing a dagger, Han Dang lunges but Sun Ce intercepts, blocks the knife and stabs Han Dang. With him dead, Sun Ce brings Taishi Ci and Sun Quan to the palace as the soldiers cheer.)

* * *

At the palace...

Sun Ce walks over to Lianshi (wearing a hood)

Sun Ce: Princess of Alamut, I was misled to attack your city. My apologies, my lady.

(Lianshi takes off her hood, revealing her decorated hair. Camera pans to Sun Quan for a while.)

Sun Ce: I believe that our kingdoms can be united by a bond stronger that friendship! Marriage. Your marriage to one who is both conqueror and savior of your city.

(SC walks to SQ)

Sun Ce: Sun Quan. Royal blood or not, he is every bit of a son to our father, every bit of brother to Taishi Ci and I.

(TC turns to SQ)

Taishi Ci: Head up there before I take your place.

(SQ steps forward in front of Lianshi)

Sun Quan: Greetings, my lady. I am but aware that in marriage I should be giving you gifts but I think this (shows Dagger of Time, kneels and gives it to Lianshi) is good enough.

(Slowly, Lianshi took the dagger.)

Lianshi: Walk with me.

* * *

At a garden...

(While walking...)

Lianshi: Why should I trust the man who stormed my city?

Sun Quan: I believe that man still exists in me.

Lianshi: Do you even believe in destiny?

(Sun Quan stops and turns to Lianshi)

Sun Quan: We make our own destinies, princess. I may not know you much but I look forward to the day that we do.

(Two start holding hands, smiling at each other.)

* * *

VR: That's a rap.

Sun Ce: That was longer than the previous ones.

Guan Ping: I noticed.

Sun Quan and Lianshi started making out.

Zhou Yu: Must this always happen every time we are done?

VR: I say we go with the flow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter I-don't know**

**Again. All credit goes to the owners of Dynasty Warriors, Smosh, Pokemon and everything else that is referenced or mentioned or whatever in this fanfiction.**

* * *

**VR: I've got another idea!**

**Ma Dai: Is it that...**

**VR: NO, Ma Dai. It's not about recreating The Dark Knight Rises with Ma Chao and Wang Yi. We already talked about this, right?**

**Ma Dai: But...**

**VR: Raise your hands if you're in favor of Ma Dai's idea!**

**(No one but Guo Jia and Pang De raise their hands.)**

**VR: Majority wins, Da Vinci.**

**Ma Dai: Dang it.**

* * *

**Smosh Pokemon Theme Song REVENGE**

**Sima Shi as Anthony**

**Sima Zhao as Ian**

**Lu Bu as Pokemon boss**

**Diaochan as employee**

**Ma Chao as Boss Ninja**

**Generics as Ninja Goons**

* * *

**Lu Bu: Are these my and Diaochan's DLC outfits?**

**VR: Yes.**

**Ma Chao: Why am I the boss ninja or whatever?**

**VR: Besides Lu Bu, you're a guy who can pull off a good angry face. And you'll get killed off in the most unrealistic way possible.**

**Ma Chao: I saw the script. The deaths are WAY too unrealistic.**

**Wang Yi: Ma Chao gets killed off in this scene?!**

**VR: Yes. But you'll have to wait.**

**Wang Yi: Best. Day. Ever!**

**Ma Chao: You're way too amused by this.**

**Ma Teng: (From Behind the Scenes) SON! After this, you're giving me a sponge bath!**

**Wang Yi, Lu Bu, Diaochan and the Sima bros laugh.**

**VR: Oh for the love of everything. No, Ma Teng. Your son has given you who knows how many sponge baths already.**

**Ma Teng: He still has to rega...(He is hit with a Rout spell by VR) MERCY!**

**Ma Chao: What did you just do?**

**VR: He'll know the meaning of fear. It'll wear off. Anyway, ****ACTION!**

* * *

**SZ: (In Ash Ketchum costume) It was the year 2005;**

**Youtube had just begun.**

**So we made a video. Just. For. Fun. (Is shown near a laptop with the Smosh Pokemon Theme Song Lipsync video)**

**We lipsynced the Pokemon Theme. We thought it was alright!**

**But randomly, some dick removed it! (Lu Bu suing video due to copyright)**

**Claiming copyright!**

**(SS pops out of nowhere and joins in.)**

**SS: (Pokemon! You don't know the law!)**

**SZ: Why can't you see?! It was a parody!**

**SS: (Pokemon!)**

**SZ: Oh. You used to be cool! 'Till you turned into a tool!**

**SS: (Pokemon! You can go to hell!)**

**SZ: It gets tons of views! Your legal team's full of noobs!**

**Mess with me and I'll teach you...**

**Both: POKEMON!**

**(Both start looking and taunting at the camera guy's location)**

**SS: Try to sue us now!**

**SZ: Try to sue us now! Yeah!**

**SZ: Had 24 million views! The most viewed on Youtube Space! (Sima Bros high fiving in front of a laptop.)**

**But the legal douches flagged it! (Lu Bu tossing away a book.)**

**Robbed our rightful place! (SS and SZ start hitting the laptop.)**

**Both: (They put on karate costumes and sheathe katanas) Let's kick their ass! The time is right! There's no better team!**

**Arm and arm, we'll win the fight! It's always been our dream!**

**SS: (Pokemon! You don't know the law!)**

**SZ: Why can't you see?! It was a parody! (While singing, he's licking a figurine of Guan Yu.)**

**SS: (Pokemon!)**

**SZ: Oh. You used to be cool! 'Till you turned into a tool!**

**SS: (Pokemon! You can go to hell!)**

**SZ: It gets tons of views! Your legal team's full of noobs!**

**Mess with me and I'll teach you... (SZ throws a Pikachu doll at SS)**

**Both: POKEMON! (SS slices it and it breaks into cubes.)**

**SS: Try to sue us now!**

**SZ: Try to sue us now! Try to sue us now!**

**(Diaochan informs Lu Bu of the duo's actions. Back in the house, Ma Chao and four ninjas break in. The bros draw their katanas.)**

**Try to sue us now!**

**(One charges at SS but he dodges and slices him to cubes.)**

**Try to sue us now! Yeah!**

**(Another crosses blades with SZ but he breaks free and slices the ninja to cubes.)**

**(The third ninja attacks SS but he pokes his eyes before slicing him down.)**

**(Ma Chao forces the last one to attack SS but SZ vaults from his brother's back and cuts down said ninja.)**

**Both: Pokemon! You don't know the law!**

**SZ: Why can't you see? It was a parody! (He throws a pokeball. SS in a pikachu outfit pops up. Ma Chao is confused.)**

**SS: Pokemon!**

**SZ: Oh, you used to be cool! 'Till you turned into a tool!**

**SS: Pokemon! You can go to hell!**

**SZ: It gets tons of views! Your legal team's full of noobs! (Pika-SS hits Ma Chao with Thunderbolt)**

**Mess with me and I'll teach you... (Both brothers hit MC with their swords, creating a glowing X-scar.)**

**Both: POKEMON! (MC explodes)**

**SS: Try to sue us now!**

**SZ: Try to sue us now!**

**Both: POKEMON!**

* * *

**SS: That was tiring.**

**SZ: No kidding.**

**VR: Nice work, guys.**

**MC: Can I go home now?**

**Ma Teng: GIVE ME A-**

**VR: (Pulls out the Nukem from BL2) SHUT UP!**

**(He shoots the rocket at Ma Teng)**


End file.
